hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Ich liebe...
Ich liebe... (lit. "I love...") is the fourth image song for the character Germany in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Hiroki Yasumoto in the voice of Germany. Lyrics Kanji= Ich liebe den Kuchen. Ich liebe auch Kaffee. 材料は無塩バターにグラニュー糖 卵・塩・バニラエクストラクト レモンの皮をすりおろしたもの 薄力粉にベーキングパウダー 牛乳・りんご・粉糖を用意 分量は正確に計る 綺麗にふいたボールで合わせて コネコネ混ぜていく クーヘンを焼くぞ! もうすぐ2時だぞ! 今日は甘みたっぷりの りんごのクーヘン! 1, 2, 3 Ich liebe den Kuchen. Ich liebe auch Kaffee. 型は直径24cm一台 混ぜ合わせた生地を流し込む 6等分に切りわけたりんご 丁寧に一つずつ乗せていく 溶かしたバターをこまめに塗って オーブンで50分だ Starten! 焼けるまで待っている間に タンポポを摘みに行こう クーヘンを焼くぞ! 時間はきっちりと! いい匂いがしてきたら コーヒーの準備だ! 1, 2, 3 冷ましてから型をとり 粉糖をかけて 重要なのはたくさんのホイップ! クーヘンが焼けたぞ! 焼き色も完璧だ! Kucheを片づけて 用意だナイフ&フォーク 1, 2, 3! Willkommen… |-| Romaji= Ich liebe den Kuchen. Ich liebe auch Kaffee. Zairyou wa muen-Batā ni Guranyū-tou Tamago･shio･Banira-ekusutorakuto Remon no kawa wo surioroshita mono Hakurikiko ni Bēkingu-paudā Gyuunyuu･ringo･funtou wo youi Bunryou wa seikakuni hakaru Kirei ni fuita Bōru de awasete Konekone mazeteiku Kūhen wo yakuzo! Mousugu niji da zo! Kyou wa amami tappurino Ringo no Kūhen Eins･Zwei･Drei Ich liebe den Kuchen. Ich liebe auch Kaffee. Kata wa chokkei nijuu-yon senchi ichidai Mazeawaseta kiji wo nagashikomu Rokutoubun ni kiriwaketa ringo Teineini hitotsuzutu noseteik Tokashita Batā wo komameni nutte Ōbun de gojuppun da Starten! Yakeru made matteiru aida ni Tanpopo wo tuminiikou Kūhen wo yaku zo! Jikan wa kicchirito! Ii nioi ga shitekitara Kōhī no junbi da! Eins･Zwei･Drei Samashite kara kata wo tori Funtou wo kakete Juuyouna no wa takusan no Hoippu! Kūhen ga yaketa zo! Yaki-iro mo kanpeki da! Kuche wo katazukete Youi da Naifu and Fōku Eins･Zwei･Drei Willkommen… |-| English= Ich liebe den KuchenI love cake Ich liebe auch KaffeeI also love coffee Ingredients are unsalted butter, granulated sugar, Eggs, salt, vanilla extract, lemon zest, flour and baking powder. Measure the milk, apples and powdered exactly so they fit in the bowl Wipe the counter clean, mix, go! I'll bake the cake! I'll be 2:00 soon Today will be filled with sweetness! Apple cake Eins, Zwei, Drei!One, two, three! I love cake. I also love coffee. The mix is poured into a mold that’s 24cm in diameter. Apples are divided in 6 equal parts and are placed carefully one by one. Coat the cake with melted butter carefully. Put it in the oven, set for 50 minutes, and staren!Start! While we wait for it to bake, let’s go pick dandelions. I’ll bake the cake! The time must be precise. When you smell something nice, The coffee has been prepared. Eins, Zwei, Drei! Take the mold after it cools and put powdered sugar on top. It’s important that one puts a lot! (Ah, Italy… I’ve made us some cake and coffee… would you like to eat them together? Oh, I see! Wait just a moment!) I have a browned cake! Baked foods are perfection. Clear away the küche.Kitchen Forks and knives are available! Eins, Zwei, Drei! Willkommen...Welcome... |-| German= Ich liebe den Kuchen. Ich liebe den Kaffee. Die Zu'taten: u'ngesalzene Bu'tter und Zu'cker, Ei'er, Sa'lz, Vani'lle-Extra'kt, geri'ebene Strei'fen von Zitro'nenscha'len, Wei'zenmehl verse'tzt mit Ba'ckpu'lver. Mi'lch, Ä'pfel, Pu'derzucker berei't stellen, Sorgfä'ltig die ri'chtigen Me'ngen abme'ssen. Es' in eine sau'bere Schü'ssel einfü'llen, kne'ten u'nd vermi'schen! Kuchen, ja den backe ich! Schließlich ist es bald um vierzehn Uhr! Heute gibts was süßes, das ist schön Einen Apfelku-uchen Eins, Zwei, Drei! Ich liebe den Kuchen. Ich liebe den Kaffee. Eine Ba'ckform, vie'rundzwanzig Ze'ntimeter gro'ß, Den fe'rtigen Tei'g dort hinei'n ge'ben. Die Ä'pfel i'n sechs Tei'le schnei'den Und vo'rsichtig na'cheinander da'rauf platzie'ren. Die geschmo'lzene Bu'tter so'rgfältig verstrei'chen. Im O'fen fü'r 50 Minu'ten, sta'rten! I'n der Zwischenzei't, bis der Ku'chen fertig i'st Lö'wenzahn pflü'cken ge'hen. Kuchen, ja den backe ich! Die Dauer halte ich penibel ein! Wenn es angenehm zu duften beginnt Wird Kaffee aufgesetzt. Eins, Zwei, Drei! Ist die Backform dann etwas abgekühlt, Kommt Puderzucker drauf. Und dann gibts genug Schlagsahne noch dazu! "Ah, Italia-Kun.. Ich habe uns Kuchen und Kaffee gemacht.. möchtest du es zusammen mit mir essen? Oh verstehe! Warte einen Moment!" Kuchen, ja der ist jetzt gut! Die Bräunung, die er hat, die ist perfekt! Die Küche putze ich dann noch, ist doch klar. Messer und Ga'be'l si'nd be'rei't. Eins, Zwei, Drei! Willkommen... Album This song was released on May 29, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 3 - Germany, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Vorwärts Marsch! This song is also the sixth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs